The Message
"The Message" è un brano musicale di Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five. Testo It's like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder How I keep from going under It's like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder How I keep from going under Broken glass everywhere People pissing on the stairs, you know they just don't care I can't take the smell, can't take the noise Got no money to move out, I guess I got no choice Rats in the front room, roaches in the back Junkies in the alley with a baseball bat I tried to get away, but I couldn't get far 'Cause the man with the tow-truck repossessed my car Don't push me, 'cause I'm close to the edge I'm trying not to lose my head Ha-ha-ha-ha It's like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder How I keep from going under Standing on the front stoop, hangin out the window Watching all the cars go by, roaring as the breezes blow A crazy lady, livin in a bag Eating out of garbage piles, used to be a fag-hag Said, she danced the tango, skipped the light fandango Was circon princess, seemed to lost her senses Down at the peepshow, watching all the creeps So she can tell the stories to the girls back home She went to the city and got Social Security She had to get a pimp, she couldn't make it on her own Don't push me, 'cause I'm close to the edge I'm trying not to lose my head Ha-ha-ha-ha It's like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder How I keep from going under It's like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder How I keep from going under My brothers doin' bad, stole my mothers TV Says, she watches to much, is just not healthy "All my children" in the daytime, "Dallas" at night Can't even see the game or the Sugar Ray fight The bill collectors, they ring my phone And scare my wife when I'm not home Got a bum education, double-digit inflation Can't take the train to the job, there's a strike at the station Neon king kong standin' on my back Can't stop to turn around, broke my sacroiliac A midrange migraine, cancered membrane Sometimes I think I'm going insane, I swear I might hijack a plane Don't push me, 'cause I'm close to the edge I'm trying not to lose my head It's like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder How I keep from going under It's like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder How I keep from going under My son said, "daddy, I don't wanna go to school Cause the teacher's a jerk, he must think I'm a fool And all the kids smoke reefer, I think it'd be cheaper If I just got a job, learned to be a street sweeper I dance to the beat, shuffle my feet Wear a shirt and tie and run with the creeps 'Cause it's all about money, ain't a damn thing funny You got to have a con in this land of milk and honey They pushed that girl in front of the train Took her to the doctor, sewed the arm on again Stabbed that man right in his heart Gave him a transplant for a brand new start I can't walk through the park, 'cause it's crazy after the dark Keep my hand on the gun, 'cause they got me on the run I feel like an outlaw, broke my last glass jaw Hear them say you want some more, livin on a seesaw Don't push me, 'cause I'm close to the edge I'm trying not to lose my head It's like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder How I keep from going under It's like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder How I keep from going under It's like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder How I keep from going under It's like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder How I keep from going under A child is born, with no state of mind Blind to the ways of mankind God is smiling on you, but he's frowning too Because only God knows what you go through You grow in the ghetto, living second rate And your eyes will sing a song of deep hate The place that you play and where you stay Looks like one great big alley way You'll admire all the number book takers Thugs, pimps and pushers and the big money makers Driving big cars, spending twenties and tens And you wanna grow up to be just like them, huh Smugglers, scramblers, burglars, gamblers Pickpockets, peddlers and even panhandlers You say I'm cool, I'm no fool But then you wind up dropping out of high school Now you're unemployed, all null 'n void Walking 'round like you're Pretty Boy Floyd Turned stickup kid, look what you done did Got send up for a eight year bid Now your manhood is took and you're a may tag Spend the next two years as an undercover fag Being used and abused and served like hell Till one day you was found hung dead in a cell It was plain to see that your life was lost You was cold and your body swung back and forth But now your eyes sing the sad, sad song Of how you lived so fast and died so young So, don't push me, 'cause I'm close to the edge I'm trying not to lose my head It's like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder How I keep from going under Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh It's like a jungle sometimes, it makes me wonder How I keep from going under Huh-huh-huh-huh-huh-huh Categoria:Canzoni